HeartBroken
by SexyHotBabe
Summary: Atem loses his best friend to death,how can Kaiba and Yugi help him? song What hurts the most site:google by Rascal Flatts


HEARTBROKEN

BY SexyHotBabe

Yugioh Yaoi

* * *

_A songs POV_

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

On a cold brutal night, the former pharaoh sat down on his bed and sobbed _why oh why did this have to happen? _As he continued to cry Yugi knocked on his door _Atem are you alright?_ Yugi asked the upsetted pharaoh. He kept crying Yugi knew what had happen to him, the day when Joey passed away his own best friend (beside Yugi I mean). Kaiba came over to see if he could slove this unexplainable predicment, as he walked up the stairs to Atem's room he knocked _hey Atem get over it_! as Kaiba said sternly but even his harsh words wouldn't get through the frusterated pharaoh.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

Kaiba growled and couldn't believe why he was crying over the mutt, but soon regreted it immediately he opened the door to see Atem looking away from him. As Kaiba closed the door and walked up to him he put his hands on the shaking shoulder of the pharaoh, Atem slowly looked up at him _Kaiba I bet that you love to see me like this considering how mature i'm suppose to be and show no feelings _a guilty feeling washed over the cold-hearted CEO, and held up the crying teen Kaiba gentle pulled Atem and hugged him in a embrace you would think that it was impossible for a guy like that to feel like. As the crimson haired boy grabbed onto Kaiba's shirt he relized that he need someone who can help, so once more as he gazed back into the blue eyes of his enemy he said _Kaiba...I thought you hated me so why do this_? Kaiba took a large amount of breath and spoken _because you see my pharaoh for as long as I known you, you've always had this frustrated look on your face like something awful was going to happen to you. _Atem spoken nothing after that, as Kaiba cradled the shaking body that was close to his.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

When Atem was finished crying Kaiba kissed his head once more, and left _why did Kaiba come here?_ as the former pharaoh asked himself in question but then his alarm woke the sleeping teen_, so all that was a dream_? As Atem asked himself groggly but over all his was happy ever since that day when he chose to left Yugi and his friends behind he thought that he would never see them again, but when Yugi brought him back to save the world once again. He came back but instead of being inside the milleneum puzzle he had his own body! sleek arms with a little bit of muscle, broad shoulders, abs as hard a rock, strong long legs, and the face of a star.Crimson hair purple redish hair, eyes glowing a purpish stare, his nose bridged, and his lips oh so soft, tender and kissable. Atem got up from his bed to hear the sizzling sound of chinese food being cook by Yugi, he walked into the kitchen and tapped Yugi on the back _good morning my _friend Yugi turned around he smiled at his look alike.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
_

Yugi chuckled and said _it's the afternoon already_ Atem never relized he slept for that long, finally Yugi thought it was a good time to tell him the news _Atem? _Atem looked at Yugi _yes Yugi_? he told him that he wasn't dreaming Kaiba was truly here in the morning,Atem didn't relize it so all that time Joey was dead and Yugi and Kaiba tried to help him but it was Kaiba who saw through his despair.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_(Not seeing that loving you)  
That's what I was trying to do  
_


End file.
